


Okay.

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is an inexperienced gay mess and Maggie loves it, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: Alex laughs, breathless. Maggie has asked her that repeatedly since they started - “are you okay?” “tell me if you want to stop” - and honestly okay doesn’t even cover it when she feels like she’s got fire running through her veins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming this on requests for Alex + her first time with Maggie because she'd be so amazed holy shit.

“You okay?”

Alex laughs, breathless. Maggie has asked her that repeatedly since they started - “are you okay?” “tell me if you want to stop” - and honestly  _ okay _ doesn’t even cover it when she feels like she’s got fire running through her veins.

“Yeah. Yeah, I-” she swallows, rubs a hand over her face and pushes her hair out of her eyes. When she looks down Maggie is grinning up at her, cheek resting against her hip, fingers tracing patterns on her thigh. “You don’t have to look so smug.”

“Oh, I do. You look really hot post-orgasm, Danvers.”

Alex groans and covers her face. She feels Maggie shift and a moment later her hands are being pulled away and Maggie’s lips are on hers and, god, Maggie still tastes like her.

“I wanna, um,” Alex clears her throat, “I wanna do that.”

Maggie smirks and Alex knows she’s not going to make it easy for her. “Do what?”

“I want to make you feel how you made me feel.”

“And I made you feel…?”

Alex rolls her eyes and kisses her, flipping them so that Maggie’s on her back. “Brat.”

“Nerd.”

They kiss. A lot. Because she can’t quite believe that she’s allowed to kiss Maggie this much, that she  _ enjoys _ kissing her this much, and it’s only when they run out of breath that Alex pulls back, lying beside Maggie to look at her. “You’re just… you might have to guide me through this.”

And she does. Maggie takes Alex’s hand and brings it up to her breast, hums when Alex swipes her thumb over her nipple. Alex leans down to take the other into her mouth without instruction and she practically melts on the spot when Maggie breathes out a quiet “good girl”.

The hand held in Maggie’s gets pushed down, letting her feel smooth skin. Her fingers catch on a scar over Maggie’s ribs, the kind that didn’t heal quite right, and Alex really wants to kiss it. She does, moving lower to kiss and lick and nip at sensitive skin until the scar isn’t the only mark there (she may be inexperienced but no one can say she isn’t enthusiastic). But then Maggie is guiding her hand over her hip, between her thighs, and she’s so warm and Alex has to lean back to watch.

She watches as Maggie bites her lip, as her stomach clenches when Alex’s fingers graze over her clit, and the feeling of just how wet she is makes Alex’s breath catch in the back of her throat.

“I don’t-” Maggie stops, lets out a breath when two fingers slip into her. “I don’t think you need my help.”

“No?” She shakes her head and rakes her fingers through Alex’s hair to tug her back up and on top of her.

Maggie is clingy during sex. Alex learns that pretty quickly when Maggie’s arms wrap around her shoulders and a leg finds its way around her hips but she doesn’t mind because Maggie is also  _ vocal  _ and their position means that her pants and whispers of  _ more _ and  _ just like that _ and  _ you’re so good  _ are heard clearly even while Alex focuses on pumping her fingers into her.

When Maggie comes it’s with her back arched and her nails digging into Alex’s shoulders, groan muffled against Alex’s neck, and Alex can’t quite believe that she caused it. That Maggie’s limbs going limp against the mattress and her lazy grin are down to her.

“Now who’s smug?”

“Not smug.” Alex says. “Kind of amazed, if I’m honest.”

“Yeah?”

“That I could make you feel like that.”

“Well,” Maggie leans up and kisses her lips, her jaw. “You’re more than welcome to make me feel like that all the time. But first I think it’s your turn again.”


End file.
